


熏鱼×豆浆｜Love is touch’touch is love

by loveisreaching



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Kudos: 3





	熏鱼×豆浆｜Love is touch’touch is love

消息散布得很快，未到中午，街坊邻居都知道李昇勋家来了个模样可人的男孩子。只是用纱蒙着眼，更让人有想一探究竟的好奇心。  
他们不敢调侃李昇勋，只敢在码头碰上宋旻浩时说上一两句套话。宋旻浩也精得很，马虎眼打完再也不理人。  
最近也没什么大事，得了空闲，日子过得很舒坦。  
离了有情调的海滩和迷离夜晚的氛围笼罩，些许亲密过的李昇勋和金秦禹突然隔阂了起来。在同一个空间相处着，总是不自在的别眼开去。  
整理屋子或是拿取东西时不经意的触碰也总像受刺激一般迅速弹开。 

宋旻浩和姜昇润每每看到这样的场景，都会在私下里偷偷嘲笑。  
在海里生活久了，金秦禹并不深谙人事。  
姜昇润总会附在他的耳边问他是不是喜欢昇勋哥，他却不懂喜欢为何物，即使那晚亲吻了李昇勋他亦不知道这背后的含义，他只想让他带他回家。  
他听过李昇勋和宋旻浩的交谈，听过李昇勋苦闷地向他吐露对自己的感情。  
可是他不懂。  
清醒的时候他什么也不懂。  
眼睛蒙着纱，翠蓝色的，所以看整个世界都带着蓝色的质感。  
这天李昇勋去镇上为他置换一些日常物什，到了傍晚也没有回来。  
“肚子有一点饿了……”金秦禹无聊地坐在沙发上，摸了摸咕咕叫的肚子，在客厅里来回踱步。  
因为刚为人身加上皮肤脆薄，金秦禹并不常出门。可是现在连姜宋两人也不来窜门，他实在有点按捺不住。  
拿着钥匙匆匆外出，正巧他们家虚掩着门，也没多想便推门而进。  
傍晚落日的暧昧正合适，晕笼在这个屋子里朦胧。窸窸窣窣的声音像蚂蚁一般顺势爬过金秦禹的耳朵，他谨慎地叫了一声“昇润”，却无人应答。  
这是他第一次来他们家，与李昇勋家的简单低调的装饰不同，这里更像一个铺张的艺术天堂，大大小小的画随地散落，墙壁上巨大夸张的向日葵与蓝玫瑰妩媚缠绕盛开，复古透明的人形装饰里填满奇形怪状的思维，怪诞的手作物在角落嚣张。  
当然还有他们互相拍摄的照片。  
金秦禹往里面走，声音越来越近了。房门也是虚掩着，隐隐约约冒出两个人形。  
他看到了昇润的狐狸尾巴，线条极为好看，性感且诱惑地一下一下拍打着什么。他伏在门边，看到了旻浩和昇润紧紧缠绕在一起。  
昇润的两条腿架在旻浩的腰际，被旻浩和墙壁牢牢地禁锢着，他的脸泛着高潮的红，半仰着头发出娇嫩的喘息。  
昇润告诉过他，发情的时候平坦的胸部会涨得和女人一样大。

所以在这个情景下看到昇润圆球般的乳房被旻浩蹂躏，他并不感到惊讶。  
宋旻浩的下体紧紧顶着姜昇润，一进一出让双方同时达到高潮，他啃食着姜昇润白皙的脖子，吞进鲜美的血，标记下一口口爱的符号。  
满屋子都是血腥味，浑浊了金秦禹的意识，他不小心撞到了门，打破了情欲的深入。  
“秦禹哥？”他们并没有因为做爱被窥探而尴尬，很自然地叫了一声，但是金秦禹面露难色。  
他没有回应，甚至连招呼都没有打，便匆匆忙忙跑回家靠在门上大口喘气。  
他起了反应，好像有熟悉的因子在身体里跳动。  
这一刻他满脑子都是李昇勋。  
晚上八点左右，李昇勋才回家。他熟门熟路走进宋旻浩家，没顾上他的疲劳，一把把他从姜昇润的怀里捞出来。  
李家的客厅里，除了他们四个人，还来了两位客人。  
听宋旻浩介绍，是叫奥拓和锤子。

他们是山上的守护神，世世代代守护这片宽广辽阔的海域。 

他们看到金秦禹好像很惊讶，说着一些谁也听不懂的话，最后双手阖着金秦禹的右手直说“真好，回来就好。 

他们仨也听得云里雾里。

谈回正事。

“接到林中揪妮的线报，陆地吸血鬼家族正在往沿海一带进攻……”奥拓拿出一张地图，把他们的路线用红色标记画出来。

“从森林东面开始，途径猫仙聚集地，最后到达这里。

“来势凶猛，势必要夺回过去失去的一切。”锤子在地图上勾勾画画。  
说完，见时间不早了，便一溜烟的消失了，临走前给金秦禹留下了一个蓝色的水晶项链让他挂着保平安。  
第二天李昇勋带着宋旻浩一早就去购置武器，让金秦禹和姜昇润在家里小心呆着。  
因为莫名的熟悉感和亲切感，姜昇润很喜欢金秦禹，所以经常拉着他东聊聊西聊聊。  
金秦禹今天支支吾吾地，小心翼翼地说自己对李昇勋也有不一般的想法。  
姜昇润笑着问他：“哥，那天你看到了吗？”  
“我……我……”  
“没关系，你肯定看到了是吗？”姜昇润勾着金秦禹的肩膀笑得前仰后合，“哥有什么困惑吗？相爱的人做这个事不是很正常啦，哥不要害羞。  
“我没有害羞……这是相爱的人做的事吗？”  
“哥不懂吗？”  
“我不知道……”金秦禹说这话的时候低头搅着自己的手指，“我不知道这是什么，是相爱的人会做的事吗？我不懂，但是我看到你们做的时候，满脑子都是昇勋，我们也可以吗？”  
“当然可以啦，昇勋哥很爱你，我看得出来。”姜昇润头靠金秦禹的肩膀，双手还着他的手臂，洋溢幸福的笑，“这么说回来，秦禹哥，我觉得你很眼熟。不知道为什么，昇勋哥横抱你回家的那一刻，我总觉得似曾相识。”他抬起头，手指勾着金秦禹的脸，细细地看到，“可是，你为什么总是蒙着纱呢……哥真的很眼熟啊，我怎么想不起来呢……”  
“我不知道，我什么都不知道，纱也拿不下来，好像有引力一般，把我围困住。我觉得昇勋给我的感觉很熟悉，还有蓝色标记，我听海里的朋友说只有相爱过的人，才会被人鱼标记，在同一个地方有相同的符号，我和他相爱过吗？”  
“我也不知道，我被旻浩救上来的时候，失忆了。我只知道我是海狐，可是我已经无法长期生活在海里了……”昇润嘟着嘴回忆着，那段消失的记忆也时常这样折磨着他。  
李昇勋和宋旻浩回来的时候，昇润和秦禹已经依偎着睡着了。  
听到细碎的声音，金秦禹迷迷糊糊地醒来。宋旻浩示意不要惊醒了昇润，随后抱着沉睡的他回了家。  
“秦禹。”李昇勋声音略显低沉，“现在外面的形势有点混乱，我们这里混进了几个陆地吸血鬼，最近一定不要受伤，不要出血，记住了吗？”  
“怎么……”  
“他们不能控制自己的意志，闻到异族的血腥就会正中要害……特别是……你是人鱼……更加……可口……”  
这话李昇勋说出来别扭，金秦禹淡淡地回了句“知道了”便进了自己的房间。  
他觉得他有点奇怪，他却不知道他换了房门后平复自己狂跳的心，拿着自己有点涨开的知觉本能地套弄。  
这是昇润教他的，只不过昇润是让他这样去诱惑李昇勋的。  
这天是潮水节，沿海一带的居民为了感谢山上守护神一年来的庇佑的日子。当然经过一年年的演化，除了正常的程序，还衍生出更为年轻化的活动  
气氛热闹得很，祭拜供奉完，大家便相约着去海滩庆祝和放松。海滩有个舞池一样的布景，不远的台上放着强劲的音乐，宋旻浩和姜昇润早就进去疯狂，只留李昇勋和金秦禹在旁边大眼瞪小眼。  
双向的爱意在火热的氛围里愈加浓烈。借着酒精的强度，李昇勋不自禁地吻上了金秦禹，本来只想蜻蜓点水，却因口腔酒精的混合竟有些难分难舍。  
他伏在他耳边说喜欢他，他亦回应着。多日来小心翼翼的情愫就这么借着节日里不可避免的酒精，一下简单干脆地双向捅破。  
潮涨得有点厉害，一点一点的，竟漫到了他们那里。  
也不知道是什么，迅速地经过金秦禹的手臂，划出一道小小的伤口。香甜的血腥轻微迷漫，舞池里几个疯狂的人骤地停下，循着香味朝他这里看来。  
李昇勋稳了稳自己因血腥而恍惚的神经，迅速带他回了家。  
尽管他已经被金秦禹标记过，却依然克制住吸血的冲动，只是轻轻地舔舐溢出血的伤口，帮他尽快愈合。  
“昇勋，你看到过昇润和旻浩做爱吗？”金秦禹看着他问。  
“怎么……”  
他打断他，继续说：“昇润说相爱的人就可以做那种事，我们可以吗？”  
蒙着纱的眼睛这样渴望地看着他，期待着与他的爱的冒险……


End file.
